


Just like a tattoo...I'll always have you

by Ke4una



Series: T'Challa and Reader [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ke4una/pseuds/Ke4una
Summary: You and T'Challa have been dating for a while, and this is the first morning the both of you spend together in bed.
Relationships: T'Challa/Reader, T'Challa/You
Series: T'Challa and Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541069
Kudos: 14





	Just like a tattoo...I'll always have you

"When did you get this one?"

T'Challa asks you as his hand slowly drifts up from the inside of your thigh, causing you to shiver. He smirks, knowingly, and stops just above your pelvis, his fingers tracing the deep red and black ink, its an outline of a heart with a deep shade of red.

It's a Saturday morning, and the sun is just beginning to come up this is the first time you and T'Challa wake up together. The night before was great, and he wanted you to stay. You were the first to wake, wrapped in T'Challa arms, feeling warm and content.

"Uhmm, this is my first tat got it when I was still in high school, around 16, I believe." You laugh softly at the memory of that one. You were with your best friend, and you guys just wanted it for the hell of it.

"I see how about this one?" He slides up to the scripted words beneath your left breast. Tracing every word, you feel your pulse quicken and a flutter in your stomach. "Oh, got it when I was with my first love. Hence the-- _ **I'll love you forever**_." You paused and laughed, "a stupid idea." T'challa chuckles, leaning over and pressing a kiss over the tattoo. "Mm, at least it's not his name, yeah?" You smiled and lay your hand over his rubbing over his knuckles. "Yeah, thank God."

T'Challa then moved his hand, leaving yours behind, to the tattoo just below your collarbone. _**'Sweet Pea'**_ it read in small scripture font.

"This one?" You felt a small tinge in your chest; the tattoo has so much meaning behind it. You can't help but get a little emotional each time you look at it. "I-uh got after my daddy passed away. It's what he would always call me. Even when he was mad at me, it was always "sweet pea." At one point, I thought it was my name." You laugh lightly at the memory.

"I remember one time I asked him why he always called me that, and he will say because you're just my little sweet pea." You blinked, now realizing that your eyes are watery. T'Challa pulled you closer, rubbing your arm, kissing your forehead. You close your eyes and sigh. A few moments pass by before you look up at T'Challa. Both of your eyes meeting seconds before you move to close the distance, placing soft pecks on his lips. T'Challa deepens the kiss, causing you to moan softly. He moves, slowly guiding you to lay down. The sheets cool against your skin. You break bits after to catch your breath.

"I love you." T'Challa breathes out for the first time, and the look in his eyes as he says it almost makes you want to cry. You pull him back down, kissing him again.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rusty lol, hope you enjoy!


End file.
